


A very hot night

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Hate..tale?, Undertale, Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Multi, suruba 7v7, trio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: ideia aleatoria! Não é pra ter sentido! Boa leitura





	A very hot night

**Author's Note:**

> ideia aleatoria! Não é pra ter sentido! Boa leitura

Nightmare, Cross e Hate bebiam em um grillblys de uma Au recentemente destruida. Aos poucos, Nightmare e Cross ficavam cada vez mais embriagados enquanto Hate tomava apenas alguns goles observando os dois.  
Apos mais alguns copos, Cross se levantou indo ate Nightmare e retirando sua jaqueta.  
Cross- Nighty~  
Night- Hey! *hic* quem foi que te deu permissão pra tirar a minha roupa?  
Cross- hmmm~  
Cross puxou o short do maior e sem dar tempo para que o mesmo reagisse, colocou o membro de Nightmare inteiro em sua boca.  
Night- AH~nngh~puta merda cross~  
o ex guardião se apoiou no balcão arqueando a coluna ao sentir o hibrido passar a lingua pelo seu membro enquanto dava pequenas mordidas e chupões no mesmo. Hate sorriu vendo o quanto os dois estavam acabados em alcool. O hibrido não demonstrava nenhuma piedade ao maior mantendo os movimentos de sua boca rapidos e intensos fazendo com que o maior logo chegasse ao seu limite se desfazendo na boca de seu uke bebado.  
Night- huff....maldição.... uh~ nnngh~  
Hate- parecem estar se divertindo~  
Night- n-não se mete!  
Cross se levantou cambaleando e subiu no colo de Nightmare tirando o proprio short.  
Night- c-cross!  
Cross- eu quero agora~  
O menor pegou os pulsos do Night e se sentou em seu membro gemendo ao senti-lo ir fundo em seu interior.  
Cross- a-aah~  
Night- uuh~ngh~ C-cross! aqui não!  
Hate- deixa ele se divertir Nighty~  
Hate se aproximou encostando Cross no peito de Nightmare. o Hibrido gemeu levemente e apertou a blusa de Nightmare com força.  
Night- hm~o-oque caralhos ta fazendo?  
Hate- me juntando a diversão~  
Hate retirou seu short e com apenas um golpe penetrou a entrada de cross ate o fundo o fazendo soltar um grito de prazer. Sem esperar que o hibrido se acostumasse, Hate começou a se mover com força dando estocadas profundas no menor que apertava ainda mais a blusa de Nightmare emitindo gemidos com uma mescla de dor e prazer.  
Cross- N-Nighty~AH~Nighty! aaaah~  
Night- nnngh~apertado~  
Nightmare segurou a cintura de Cross o fazendo se mover e gemer mais alto. Tanto o guardião quanto Hate chegavam fundo na entrada do hibrido o fazendo gritar de puro prazer enquanto implorava por mais e dizia coisas incoerentes. Logo Cross chegou ao seu apice manchando o peito de Nightmare e apertando os intruzos em sua entrada. Ambos aceleraram seus movimentos atingindo o interior de Cross com força. Inconscientemente o menor abriu mais suas pernas dando mais liberdade aos maiores para se moverem e sem pensar duas vezes, ambos intensificaram seus movimentos fazendo o mesmo ter mais um orgarsmo. Alguns minutos depois Nightmare terminou gozando no interior de cross e Hate tambem não demorou muito pra fazer o mesmo. Cross desmaiou nos braços de Nightmare que apenas se encostou no balcão exausto. O guardião sentiu Cross ser retirado de seu colo e levantou a cabeça vendo Hate coloca-lo em uma mesa ali perto.  
Night- oque ta fazendo?  
Hate- sua vez ~  
Night- minha vez?  
Hate se aproximou e o colocou sobre o bacão. Antes que Nightmare pudesse questiona-lo, o mais alto penetrou com força na entrada do ex guardião e de imediato começou a dar estocadas rapidas e agressivas no mesmo.  
Night- AH~AAAH~ HATE~AAGH~ D-DEVAGAAAH~  
Hate- Ngh~delicia~  
Night- AH~AAH~NNNGH~  
Hate rasgou o blusa de Nightmare e começou a distribuir mordidas e chupões por suas costelas enquanto intensificava seus movimentos ainda mais fazendo o ex guardião se desfazer de tanto prazer. Hate abriu ainda mais as pernas de Nightmare chegando mais fundo.  
Night- A-AAH~P-PARAA~  
Hate- hm~so mais um pouco amorzinho~  
Com mais alguns golpes indo fundo na entrada de Nightmare, Hate chegou ao seu limite gozando no interior do menor que arqueou a coluna soltando um gemido alto.  
Night- huff....huff.....i-idiota.....  
Hate- voce gostou não foi~?  
Night- c-cala a boca! eu preciso dormir....  
Hate- durma bem amorzinho~  
Nightmare acabou caindo no sono e dormindo ali mesmo. Hate teleportou os 3 pra casa os colocando em seus respectivos quartos. Com sorte, nem Nightmare, Nem Cross se lembrariam disso no dia seguinte.

**Author's Note:**

> Falei que não era pra ter sentido! Espero que tenham gostado disso! Ate a próxima


End file.
